Have You Ever 2: Halfway Around the World
by star1835
Summary: sequel to 'have you ever'. two yrs later sharpay and gabriella get a letter to be interns in paris for one of the most famous fashion designers in the world. will gabriella go or stay with troy?
1. What's Wrong with That?

**A/N:** ok here's the first chapter of the sequel... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was laying on hers and Troy's bed, in the apartment they shared in Albuquerque, flipping through a fashion magazine that she had gotten in the mail the other day, you see Troy moved back after she did, well not really on his own terms, it was more like she begged him to, and well you know he can't say no to her. She laid the magazine down when she heard the phone ringing in the living, so she got up to go answer it, she looked at the caller id and saw it was Sharpay and picked up the phone, "hello?"

"I got an internship in Paris with one of the world's most famous fashion designers," Sharpay squealed causing Gabriella to pull the phone away from her ear.

"That's great Shar," she said after her friend squealed.

"It says that there will be two other people there for the same intern."

"Do you know who they are?"

"It doesn't say who they are. Oh well, I just hope their nice or something. Have you checked the mail? Who knows, you might be one of them."

"I haven't checked the mail yet."

"Aren't you curious as to whether or not your one of the interns?"

"I am curious, but what if I am then I'd have to go."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't wa-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Montez," Sharpay said cutting her off, "you don't have to accept it, plus the intern won't start until three weeks after new years."

"And last how long?"

"A year."

"A year!"

"Relax it's only September, so if you are one of the interns then you have ten weeks to decide if you want to go or not."

"But if I am one of them and I decide to go then that means I only have three months to spend with Troy plus New Year's Day before I'm gone for a year."

"You do realize you this is why the internet and telephone were invented, right? Plus you can come to see him and he can go see you."

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know, Shar," she said as Troy came walking in with the mail, "I'll call you back."

"Okay," then she hung up.

Gabriella hung up the phone as Troy looked at her, "what's wrong babe?" he asked going over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sharpay got offered an internship in Paris with one of the world's most famous designers."

"What's wrong with that?"

"There are two others."

"Again, what's wrong with that?"

"I could be one of them."

"I still don't see what's wrong with that."

"Everything is wrong with that!" she said a little frustrated as she went over to the counter bar where he laid the mail down.

"Explain," he said a little confused.

"If I am one of the interns then I would have ten weeks to decide on whether or not to go."

"Okay, I'm still not getting what's wrong with that."

"If I decided to go then I'll be gone for a year, bu-"

"A year!" Troy exclaimed staring at her.

"Yes, a year, but if I don't go then I could be missing out on something that would be helpful," she said as she came across an envelope with her name on it then she walked over to him handing him the envelope, "open it."

He looked at her for a moment then opened it and pulled out the piece of paper inside then he smiled, "better start packing your bags baby, you're going to Paris."

She snatched the letter out of his hand and read then squealed, but stopped once she remembered how long she would be gone, "no, I'm not going to go."

"What? Why?"

"What about us, Troy?"

"There will still be an 'us', there was when we left for college, when you were in California and I was in Colorado, and when you were married to him," Troy said as he placed his hand on her cheek, "and there will still be an 'us' when your halfway around the world."

Gabriella shook her head, "you say that now, but what if that changes?"

He kissed her softly then leaned his forehead against hers, "it won't, to be honest I don't want you to go, but I'm not going to stop you, because I love you, now go call Sharpay."

* * *

**A/N: **like it? hate it? tell me what you think.... i'm sure y'all all thought i'd make y'all wait a while for a sequel, i thought about it though, but then i got bored so i had to start on it lol... review


	2. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 2**

A week before Sharpay and Gabriella were suppose to call about the intern, they were over at Taylor and Chad's place talking about their wedding, "so are you going to go?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as Taylor came back into the room.

"Going where?" Taylor asked looking at them.

"Gabs is one of the interns," Sharpay said.

Taylor looked over to her best friend, "and you didn't tell me?"

"That's because I haven't decided if I want to go or not," Gabriella said, "plus your and Chad's wedding is next year and I don't want to miss that."

"Sweetie, we can always put the wedding off for another year."

"I don't want you to do that."

"I agree with Gabs. I'm looking forward to it too," Sharpay said.

"This is what you two wanted and now that y'all have it, y'all are just going to let it slip away?"

"Taylor we're your friends and we love you, but we can't let you two put the wedding off another year," Gabriella said.

"But you two will be gone all year next year and I really want you two to be in the wedding," Taylor said, "what did Troy say about it?"

"He doesn't really want me to go, but he says he's not going to stop me, because he knows this is what I wanted and he loves me."

"So go."

"Tay we're talking about being halfway around the world for a year!" Gabriella said, "I don't think I could survive that long without Troy."

"You survived five years without him before, I think you'll be okay," Sharpay said.

"That was different. He broke up with me and two years of those five years were crap."

"I know, but my point is you survived those years, so you can survive one more without him."

"What about Zeke?" Taylor asked trying to change the subject.

"What about him?"

"What does he think about you going?"

"He's excited for me."

"And you think you can survive a year without him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I can. We've never really been apart since we've been together, except for that time his mom made him go to Arkansas one summer to see his grandparents and I survived that summer."

"Shar that was just a summer, that wasn't for a year or more."

"She's right Shar, I don't think you can survive a year without him," Taylor said.

"If I can survive a summer then I'm sure I can survive a year, plus I know he'll come see me."

"If you say so Shar," Gabriella said then looked at the clock and stood up, "I got to go, Troy has been trying for the past eight weeks to get me to go, so he has something planned that has something to do with Paris."

* * *

When Gabriella got home she noticed the lights were off in the whole apartment. She laid her purse down on the table next to the door as some dim lights came on, "Troy, what are you doing?" she asked more to herself than to him.

Troy came out of the kitchen dressed in a suit, "bonjour," he said, "your table is this way," then he held out his arm for her.

She hooked her arm with his as he led her to the dinning room, "I didn't know you spoke French," she said as she sat down.

"I don't, that's the only thing I know, well that and 'vous sentez gentil'," he said going back into the kitchen.

"So lets say you decide to go to Paris and you needed to know where the restroom was or something, and the only two words you know are 'hello' and 'you smell nice', how are you going to ask where the restroom was or something?"

"Simple, I'll just ask in plain English," he said coming back out and setting a plate in front of her.

"What if the person didn't know English or understood it, then what?"

Troy thought about it for a moment then spoke up, "good point, but I wouldn't have to ask someone I didn't know or take a French class."

"And why is that?" she asked as he sat down with his plate.

"Because I know this amazing, beautiful girl, whom I am in love with and can speak French," he said taking a bite of his food.

"And just what makes you so sure that'd I be there with you?" then she took bite of her own food.

"Because I plan on visiting you while your there. That's why you're going."

Gabriella stopped eating and stared at him, "are you serious?"

"You didn't think I could go a year without seeing you or anything did you?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I did," she said taking one more bite of her food, "Sharpay says that I can survive one year without you."

"No offence, but I think she has lost her mind. I mean she knows that we survived five years without each other, but that was when we weren't together," he said as she got up and took her plate into the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know about you, but I rather not go another year like that again," then he kissed her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** i used a translater for the french, cause i don't know french... well except for bonjor, but that's it.... if you don't know french and you don't want to look up the word then let me know in your review and i'll put what the word (or phrase) in parentheses what it means in english, which is what i started to do, but changed my mind, so if y'all want me to do that then let me know... anyway, review please and do you think gabi should go to paris or not?


	3. You Talked and You Decided

**Chapter 3**

One night Gabriella laid in bed wide awake thinking. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was about three in the morning then she looked over at Troy who was sleeping peacefully. She got up out of bed quietly so she didn't wake him up and went to stand on the small balcony they had outside there bedroom. She looked up at the stars as she leaned against the rail, _I have five days to decide_, she thought, _but do I go or do I stay here?_ She continued to stand there to think as it started to lightly rain as she heard a low thunder out in the distance.

Troy woke up as he heard the thunder and looked over at Gabriella's side of the bed and noticed that she wasn't there. He got up when he saw that the balcony doors open and saw her standing out on it as it rained a little harder than earlier. He stood in the doorway of the balcony doors, "babe, come inside before catch something standing out here," he said.

Gabriella jumped a little at his voice then turned to see him standing in the doorway, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," then he saw something was wrong and walked over to her in the rain, "what's wrong?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers as he put his hands on her waist.

"Nothing," she said avoiding his eyes.

"It's not just nothing, so tell me what's wrong."

She went back inside when it started to rain harder with Troy following her as he closed the doors, "nothing's wrong," she said going into the bathroom to get a towel.

"I know there's something wrong," he said getting back in bed.

"How do you know?" then she came out of the bathroom and got back in bed.

"Because I know you better than anyone else, so tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know, I mean I feel like I shouldn't go to Paris."

"Babe, we've talked about this and decided that you should go."

"No, Troy, you talked and you decided. What if I don't want to go?"

"Why don't you want to go?"

Gabriella shrugged, "aren't you afraid that I'll meet someone or something while I'm there?"

Troy thought about it for a moment then spoke up, "yeah, but I trust you," then kissed her forehead, "could it be that you're afraid that I'll find someone else while your gone?"

She shook her head, "no, I trust you."

"Then why don't you want to go?"

She sighed, "I guess it's because I've never really been that far from home… that far away from you. I mean what if they don't like me over there or something?"

"They'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but if they don't then tell me and I'll come over there and kick their ass."

"No, you want," she said smiling.

"You're right I won't, but it got you to smile," then he kissed her.

She kissed him back then snuggled close to him as she laid her head on his chest. About thirty minutes later she was still awake thinking as she listened to her boyfriend snoring lightly. Smiling to herself she realized that she didn't have anything to really worry about and that she should go.

* * *

Troy woke up and looked at his girlfriend, who was still sleeping; he kissed her forehead then got up quietly so he didn't wake her. He went to the dresser and got some clothes out then went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Gabriella woke up to the sound of the shower running and looked over to Troy's side of the bed then she got up and went downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast. A few minutes later Troy walked into the kitchen as she poured some coffee for herself and him, "breakfast will be ready in a moment," she said placing a coffee cup in front him.

"Thought you were asleep," he said as he drank some of his coffee.

"Was, but woke up when I heard the shower running," she said setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, can't sleep all day, now can I?"

"I guess not," he said confused by his girlfriend's sudden happy mood, considering that she wasn't really a morning person, "so what's with the sudden happy mood this morning? I mean considering you're never really in a good mood in the morning until about 11:30."

"You saying I can't be in a good morning?" she asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"That's not what I'm saying, Brie," he said taking a bite of his own breakfast.

"Sounds like it to me."

Troy sighed, "you know that's not what I'm saying. Anyway, how did you sleep?"

Gabriella looked at him then shrugged, "okay, I guess and you?"

"I slept pretty good."

"That's good. So I was thinking last night laying there listening to you snoring lightly tha-"

"I don't snore," he said cutting her off as he got up to go into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, "but what were you thinking about?"

"Yes you do, but that's not the point. I was thinking that I really have no reason to worry and that I should really go, I mean it would be a good experience and everything."

Troy came out of the kitchen looking at her, "are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm sure," she said getting up to go put her plate in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** review please


	4. Haven't Talked

**A/N:** i know it's been a while since i've updated, but i've been busy so with that being said i'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter.... i was going to go through the months of september, october, and november, but i decided to fast forward the time frame to december to hurry up and get to paris and stuff cause once they get there then that's when things get interesting...... anyway, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Three days before Christmas Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were at the mall to get gifts for their boyfriends and families, since they had already gotten something for each other. They we're heading towards the food court after they had gotten something for their boyfriends, except for Gabriella who still hasn't gotten Troy's present, "have you told your mom you were going?" Kelsi asked as she and Gabriella stood in line at Chick-Fil-A.

Gabriella shook her head, "no, for all I know she thinks I'm a doctor some where."

"You didn't tell her that you moved back?"

"No, we haven't talked since that day I told her I was getting a divorce."

"Wow, you still going to get her something for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I mean just because we haven't talked doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a present from me."

"True, so what does Troy say about you not going to see her or talk to her?"

Gabriella shrugged, "he thinks I should at least call her and tell her I'm going to Paris," she said as they moved up some, "but I can't Kels, not after the way things went the last time I saw her."

After Kelsi and Gabriella got their food they went over to the table where Taylor and Sharpay were sitting, "so, Gabs, what are you going to get Troy? I mean you're the only one that hasn't gotten anything for your boyfriend," Taylor said as Kelsi and Gabriella sat down.

"I don't know, Tay. I mean I want to get him something that he'll like," Gabriella said eating a fry.

"Why don't you just put a bow on yourself and give him you. I mean he already likes you," Sharpay said eating some of her salad.

Gabriella looked her friend, "you're not funny, Shar. Plus you can't give someone something they already have and he already has me," she said eating a chicken nugget, "and he doesn't like me, he loves me."

* * *

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan were sitting around Chad and Taylor's place as Troy and Chad played the playstation 3, "so what did you get Gabs?" Zeke asked watching Chad and Troy playing a game.

"Nothing yet," Troy said as he took a shot a Chad on the game, "but I was thinking about something that she could use while she's gone."

"And that would be?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know yet. What are you getting Shar, Zeke?"

"Got tickets to a Broadway play at the end of the month," Zeke said eating a cooking.

"Nice. So are you going to get anything for Kelsi, Ryan?"

"As a friend, yeah," Ryan said.

"No not as a friend."

"He means like something a boyfriend would get their girlfriend," Chad said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's obvious that you like her," Zeke said.

"Whatever," Ryan said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"He so likes her," Troy said taking one last shot at Chad.

"You cheated," Chad said as the screen said 'game over'.

"I've played this game before so how is that cheating?"

"Whatever," Chad said handing the controller he had over to Ryan as Troy handed his controller to Zeke, "wouldn't Shar prefer tickets to a fashion show instead of a show on Broadway? I mean since she is in the fashion business and everything," he said looking at Zeke.

"I thought about taking her to a fashion show, but she also still loves the theater and since she's going to Paris I thought a Broadway show would better since she can see all the fashion she wants while she's away," Zeke explained, "plus I don't want to sit through a fashion show."

"Nobody does," Troy said, "except those into fashion."

* * *

"How about this?" Gabriella asked holding up a light blue silk tie.

"You're seriously going to get him a tie?" Taylor asked.

"I agree with Taylor. Getting him something he could use." Sharpay said.

"He could use a tie," Kelsi said getting a look from Taylor and Sharpay, "I mean what if he wanted to take Gabs to a nice restaurant or something?"

"She has a point."

Gabriella put the tie back where she got it and walked out of the department store, "where is she going?" Sharpay asked causing Taylor and Kelsi to shrug as they followed her into Hallmark, "you're not seriously thinking about just getting him a card, are you?" she asked.

"A card to put a mall gift card in," Gabriella said browsing through the cards.

"A mall gift card? Come on Gabs, I think you can do better than that," Taylor said.

"With a gift card he can get what he wants and plus we've been walking around here for four hours and I still don't have anything for him so he gets a gift card," she explained.

An hour later Gabriella walked through the door of her and Troy's apartment, "Troy, I'm home," she called out as she laid her purse and keys on the table next to the door. She walked around the apartment to see if he was even home, but then remembered he said something about going over to Chad's.

* * *

**A/N:** i know it may have seem short to some of you and i'm sorry about that, i'll try to make the next chapter longer.... anyway review and feel free to leave a suggestion if you want something to happen


End file.
